


I believe in a place you take me

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill stepping up to make things clear, F/M, Fleur and Bill being perfect for each other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: After almost two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Fleur and Bill start to take the next step to their future.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 12





	I believe in a place you take me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of this marvelous couple that warms my heart.

“Fleur?”

Bill opened the door aggressively after hearing a “thump” sound coming from it. Afraid that Fleur was trying to do another piece of renovation on their cottage, and clumsy destroying something along the way. She wasn't the best carpenter or the best at those types of magic.

He found her sitting on the floor, massaging her back and with a painful sound coming from her lips.

“Did you fall?”

“No!”

She turned to him with her angry navy eyes, her smooth face all scrunched up by annoyance because she just knew he was going to make fun of her trying to fix something and not going according to the plan. She knew he would say something, and that’s why he decided to stay quiet.

Fleur wore a beige shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and her high waisted jeans underneath. She once would never wear those clothes, opting to wear something more formal and classy, but she was beginning to transform into a version of herself that Bill loved even more. Someone who felt comfortable even when not wearing her armour, her designer dresses and perfectly attire.

They were married for two years already, and Bill rejoiced to the fact of how time flew by this past year. Of how he barely remember the horrible battle and how the scars were left forgotten in his face even he looked at himself in the mirror.

She propped herself on a chair, trying to fix the cabinet she had just tried to fixed but failed. Bill would never get tired of her incessant need of doing things perfectly, it showed something he always admired about her. Her determination.

“Bill, can I vanish this cabinet?” Her accent was still there but hardly made her words confusing. After many lessons and a whole year without a war to get worried about, she dove in her studies once again and spoke better than him most of the time. Of course, some slips here and there. “I will make a tea for us, I’m tired.”

Bill went to her, hugging her from behind and smelling the nape of her neck. Blissfully aware of her smiling lips every time he did that. Her hands went to close around his while they rest on her stomach.

Fleur came to him on yesterday's morning to announce that she was pregnant. They were happier than ever by the news and that’s why he remembered to scold her a little bit to doing some dangerous jobs around the house.

“Fleur, try to leave this fixing up things to me. Only while pregnant, promise. THen you can put the house down and I will not care.”

She turned around, crushing her body against him and kissing him deeply while slipping her arms around his shoulders. They stayed in the embrace for a while until she took a moment to breathe and rest her forehead on his.

“ _ Je t’adore, mon coeur. _ ” Her voice was full of something Bill was used to hear, sincerity. Fleur not once in their relationship gave him an white lie, or even tried to hold something back. A trait that his mother disliked about her and his sister too. But something that warm up his heart even when she was borderlining rudeness. “Your mother won’t be ‘appy with the news…”

She sighed and he glared at her.

“Don’t worry, Fleur. My mom likes you and she knows we love each other.”

“She never eats my muffins.”  
“Oh, that’s because they are horrible dear.”

He pecked her pouting lips and then laughed when she tried to step on his feet with her boots.

She yelled for him to get back to her so she can smak him properly, but then he was already out of reach. As he heard her laughing upstairs he decided to take the trash out and also buy some groceries on the village near their seaside cottage.

He spent in total around two hours away from home, arriving at his house hearing his mother’s voice from somewhere in the cottage. Which was strange because she didn’t let them know she was coming.

When he started to understand what Molly was saying his steps stopped shortly before rounding the corner of the corridor leading to their office and bedroom.

“-just because I’m not someone you like, Mrs. Wesley...I won’t stay quiet when you insult me.”

“Fleur for Merlin’s sake, you can’t cook, although you are a perfectly capable witch, I know you are not suited for this homie life.I know you’d prefer being with your family in france and enjoying the pureblood society-”

“Your family is pureblood.”

Molly stayed silent and Bill sighed deeply, trying to get to them before his mother said something they all regretted later on. Fleur, judging from the decibels of her voice was almost to the limit and would start to say hurtful things in a second.

“Mother, we weren’t expecting you…” He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and went to stand next to his wife who had her pale face flushed with bristling anger.

She had been holding a flask of perfume it seemed judging from the mess of glass near her feet. Molly must have surprised her and then started to nag her usual things.

Bill noticed the way Fleur’s hands flinched a little from his trying to grab them.

“Oh, I came to bring some food that were leftovers of Ginny’s winning yesterday! Oh you should have seen her all happy with Harry! I’m so happy they finally decided to set a date for their marriage, Bill. You and Fleur have to come to help when the preparations begin.”  
Bill felt the sudden change in the air around Fleur, she had her eyes closed and her lips closed firmly. She then looked straight ahead, at her mother-in-law with a dawning realization. her perfectly fake smile molduring her features suddenly and then with her placid voice only used for business she said:

“Oh, I won’t be able to help, Mrs. Weasley. As you so eloquently said, I’m not fitted to this kind of life. So excuse me while I go spend some time with people that actually want me around and have the same mindset, according to you.”

And in a flash she was gone. She apparated away from our house and away from the judgemental comments of my mother.

He looked at Molly who stood a little perplexed by his wife’s attitude, and sighed once again.

“Mom, can you please stop bugging her?”  
“I did nothing of the sort! I was telling her th-”

“I know pretty well what you were saying to her, I heard and I’ve been listening for the past three years your acid comments...Look, yes, she is awfully honest most of the times and speaks her mind and has a nerve when dealing with other people. But she is my wife, the woman I love and the woman I chose to marry. Can you stop and think that maybe it doesn't matter what you think about her and what is important is how she makes me happy?” Bill hugged his mother. “I love you mom. But stop this little war you have with her because we barely survived the last one.”

His mother hugged him back, and when he took a step back to go and find his wife, his mother had trembled lips and some tears rolling down her wrinkled face. he had no doubt of where Fleur was. Bill knew she just went there to think a little and calm herself down, because that’s what she had done many times.

Bill apparated in a park in Paris that he knew by heart these past months. Bois de Vincennes was in the outskirts of the arrondissement of Paris, with a beautiful lake in the middle, and green benches around the paths that muggles used to jog and walk around with their children.

He saw her platinum hair a few feet away from him. She was sitting on one of the benches, it was sunset and cold, noticing now that she had not bring a jacket with her he went to deposit his own around her shoulders.

Her eyes kept looking to the lake in front of her, to the greek construction on the other side that they once upon a time shared their first kiss when she insisted to show her favorite place in France when they were dating. Bill sat next to her, placing his arm around her to bring her closer and to his warmth even though he had no jacket on himself.

“I don’t care that she doesn’t like me, Bill...But I won’t be able to take it if she dislikes our kids.” She then turned her head slightly, to press her face on his chest. “I love you, to the point where you don't need to love me back. I can love for the both of us, honestly.” They laughed together. “I won’t accept my kids being mistreated by their on family.”

“I talked with her. I promise she will do better...You know she still is grieving, we all are. It’s hard to change things.”  
“Oh, Bill. I’m perfectly aware. I was there fighting in the war too. I can take hate towards me. I can take a lot of things. But this baby…” She placed her hands above her, according to the Healer, three months baby. “He will start his life in a happy environment. Without wars and without Dark Wizards trying to kill everyone. I will love him so much...I am capable of loving him enough for the both of us. If you choose your family one day.”

“Fleur, stop thinking I will leave you. I surrendered to you the minute I heard your french accent saying my name in the Gringotts meeting. I promised to devote my life to you and our kids the minute you kissed me back.” Bill placed his hands around her face, bringing their mouth together in a connection of feelings and sensations. “I will love you to the end of time and that’s that.” Her fingers were cold against the scars on his face. “And you are my life, Fleur. I would never choose between you and my family because you are also my family.”

“I knew you were a smart man.” She kissed where the scars smeared his face and giggles. “I remember something I said to your mother that made her smile a little.”  
“What?”

“I told her that you are brave.” She rolled her eyes remembering something. “The context wasn’t great but it was the only time I felt we agreed on something.”

He reached for her hand, making her stand up and walking around the laked while the orange sky was substituted by stars.

“And what do you think of going back home with this brave man and spend the rest of ours lives there?”

“Alright, but you need to cook then, my horrible muffins won’t be enough for the baby.”

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
